


TOKIMEKI Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, forehead kiss, girl talk, mika resists temptation, oneeloli, rika is a bad influence, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rika has Miria stay the night, asks inappropriate questions, and comes up with a plan to help Mika and Miria's relationship progress. Mika behaves herself, against all odds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being as clear as possible that nothing sexual ends up happening. In any MikaMiria fic I post, you can safely assume they never cross that line until Miria turns 18.

"P-kun was scolding me again earlier, can you believe it?" Rika was indignant. She was sitting crosslegged on floor of her living room, wearing a pink set of kitty-themed pajamas (that showed off a bit too much of her stomach if you were to ask her mother). Of course, showing off more than a girl her age should was Rika's favorite pastime, and it gave everyone else no end of worry.

Miria, sitting opposite her in an oversized tshirt with a picture of a rabbit on it, rocked side to side with a big smile on her face. "Eh? He never scolds me. Did you do something wrong?"

Rika pouted. "I just wanted to show a little more skin during my shows, so I was modifying my outfit, and P-kun found out."

"Don't you show a lot of skin already?" Miria always thought Rika looked sexy and cool, but she didn't really understand why showing more skin was supposed to be better. Rika had the opposite problem. In her mind, if showing some skin was good, then showing more skin was better.

Rika let out a huge sigh. No matter how much she tried to teach Miria to be a cool and sexy idol, she never seemed to understand. "Oh well, so how are things going with my big sis?"

Miria's face lit up. "Great! The other day we went on a date and looked at clothes and had crepes! It was sooooooo fun!"

"Nice job! High five!" Rika said with a huge smile, then the two girls high fived and giggled.

It was then that Rika got a mischievous look on her face and asked, "So, have you two done it yet?"

Miria tilted her head. "Done it? Done what? You mean like kissing?"

"No no no! You know... done it! Sexy adult stuff!" Rika would never admit it, but she had no idea what that meant, or what exactly "it" was. She just knew that there was sexy stuff couples did together in private. Stuff that grown-ups wouldn't tell her about, and that two girls could do that stuff together too.

Miria just giggled. "I don't know anything about that. We haven't even kissed yet!"

While this entire conversation was happening, Mika was in her bedroom, sitting at her desk with her face in her hands.

"Rika, please please please shut up," Mika muttered under her breath, knowing all too well how futile it was to try and get her younger sister to behave herself. If she went into the living room now to scold Rika, things would probably only get worse.

Of course, Mika didn't hear what Rika was whispering to her girlfriend at that moment. The precocious blond had had an idea. A way to help out her with sister's relationship. As with many of Rika's ideas, it was a bad one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rika-chan, do you really think this will work?" Miria was excited, but still unconvinced.

"Of course! My big sis will definitely wanna have a sexy time with you if you do what I said!" Rika was an expert on this stuff. Sure, she didn't know what a sexy time involved and she had no personal experience and she was regularly shut down by the adults around her, but that didn't matter. Rika was absolutely certain she knew what she was talking about.

Miria giggled. "I don't even know what a sexy time is."

It was at this time that Mika, wearing just a pair of panties and a t-shirt, was half asleep in her room, her head full of visions of a cafe staffed entirely by Mirias. Maid Miria, magical girl Miria, catgirl Miria, schoolgirl Miria, and even office lady Miria.

"Fuehehe... hehe... so many Miria-chans. Which should I order first?" the fashionable idol mumbled to herself, a bit of drool running down her chin. The gal's happy, perverted dream was soon to be interrupted.

The door creaked as it opened, and the floor groaned with each step taken. No matter how careful you might be, it simply wasn't a house for sneaking around in. Miria was only halfway to her girlfriend's bed before the noise woke Mika up. The seventeen year old sat up quickly and looking around, her pink hair whipping through the air as she tried to get her bearings. For a moment, when she saw her little girlfriend standing there in that oversized shirt, Mika was certain she was still dreaming.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mika," Miria said quietly, stepping closer.

Mika was still so overwhelmed by the sight of Miria at the side of the bed that she almost didn't notice something important. Miria had dropped the -chan she always put at the end of Mika's name. 

"What's w-wrong? Did you need me to get the guest futon out for you?" Mika knew that wasn't why Miria was here, just as she knew whatever was going on was somehow Rika's fault.

Still wearing an angelic smile, Mika shook her head. "No, I wanna sleep in your bed tonight, Mika!" Without hesitation she dove under the covers with the enthusiasm of an excited cat, needing only a second to cuddle up close to her girlfriend.

Laying there, defenseless like that, Mika would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. Part of her told her that she must still be dreaming, and that meant it was okay. Another part of her didn't care that it wasn't a dream. They were dating, and she loved Miria so much she just wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her again and again till the two of them ran out of kisses to give. 

Cooler heads prevailed. One reason was remembering her recent chat with the Producer. It would be pretty pathetic if she broke her promise already. Not to mention, the smile Miria always had, the one she had right now as she looked up at Mika, was full of trust and innocence. Mika was a pervert and probably a lolicon, too, but she was also a maiden in love. She wanted to make sure she took good care of the girl she loved so much.

Mika smiled and laid back down. "Alright, let's get some sleep."

"Rika said we'd have a sexy time if I did this." Miria punctuated her sentence with a laugh.

After a brief flash of anger, wherein Mika was tempted run off and give her little sister the talking too of her life, Mika was able to calm herself. No matter what Rika said or tried to do, Miria was still Miria. She was uncorruptable. Besides, Rika can't teach what she doesn't know.

"Well, Rika wouldn't know anything about sexy times, so don't listen to her next time, okay Miria-chan?" This moment was a heavy reminder of just how much of a difference six years could be. It also made Mika love Miria even more.

Miria fidgeted with a bit of embarrassment, then asked, "Can I keep calling you just 'Mika'?"

"Of course." Mika gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"...and can we cuddle tonight?"

Mika didn't need words to answer that one. She pulled Miria close and pulled the blankets over them. Big spoon and little spoon.

Miria yawned and did a happy little wiggle under the covers. "I love you, Mika."

Mika just started petting her girlfriend, a silly smile on her face. "I love you, too, Miria-chan. Get some rest."

The two drifted off to sleep together.

It was a peaceful, pleasant sleep.

At least it was until the next morning, when Rika burst in without knocking and yelled, "Wow! You two really did have a sexy time! Good job, big sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No lewd happened. I felt like it'd be too fake for Mika to not have any inappropriate thoughts, but that how pure Miria is would dash away those thoughts rather quick. Mika's a good girl, if you ignore the being a perverted lolicon part.


End file.
